My Soldier
by MikaylaRae
Summary: Edward is a soldier and is fighting halfway across the world. How will Bella deal with it? What does she go through when he's gone? OOC, AH. Disclaimer: Everything Twilight belongs to SM.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Coming Home**

BPOV:

I was standing by the luggage claim waiting to see his face. It has been a year since I've been able to touch my husband. He has been in Iraq fighting. I'm very proud of my husband, but I miss him terribly. That was his fourth deployment and he only had six more months after these two weeks. He was a general in the US Army and he has been elected by the President to train a special task force. In six months, he'll be here forever. Six more months until I wake up in my husband's arms every morning. Six more months of only being able to see his face on a computer screen and his voice on a phone.

Edward and I went to high school together. I met him when I moved from Phoenix to Forks, Washington. I was a junior and he was a senior. He was the popular star quarterback and could've gone to any college he wanted, but he chose to fight in the army. When he came back he would be training a special group of recruits for a top secret mission. They offered him a house on the base, but we decided we wanted to stay in the house we picked out after getting married.

The day I graduated, Edward, his twin brother Emmett, his little sister Alice, Emmett's girlfriend and my best friend Rosalie, Alice's boyfriend Jasper, Esme and Carlisle Edward's parents, and I headed for Vegas. Edward and I were getting married and all the important people were there. Carlisle walked me down the aisle and then I became Mrs. Edward Cullen. Bella Cullen. And I couldn't be prouder. It has been seven years and five months since that day. Edward has been gone for most of that, but we've managed.

While Edward has been away, I graduated from the University of Washington and became the head editor for Little, Brown, and Company Publishing. The best part of my job was I never had to go into an office. I got to work from home and I got to read stories all day long. It was fantastic. I also wrote my own stories on the side. I was pulled out of my thoughts by cell phone ringing. I pulled my iPhone out of my back pocket and checked to see who the call was from. Edward's little sister, Alice, who was also one of my best friends.

"Hey, Ali," I answered.

"Hey, Bella! Has Edward landed yet?" She asked hopefully.

"Nope, not yet, the arrival times say ten minutes. We'll call you when we get home, okay?"

"Okay! We'll see you guys tomorrow. We're supposed to be at Mom and Dad's at 10am," Alice reminded me.

"Okay, we'll be there. Love you, Ali."

"Love you too, Bella!" She sang as I hung up. My phone said 10:21pm and Edward's flight was supposed to land at 10:30pm. Suddenly, it was updated and the board said his flight had landed. I began to get even more excited. I rose up to my tiptoes when I saw a huge group of people coming my way. I planned to stay put and wait for Edward to come to me, but when I saw him, I sprinted towards him. He was still in uniform, but he looked as gorgeous as ever. He stopped and braced himself as I ran into his arms. When I got to him, he picked me up and spun me around in a circle. My lips found his and I could taste the salt from my tears mixed with the taste of Edward.

"Hey, Baby," he cooed when we broke apart.

"Hi," I chuckled as I rested my forehead against his.

"I missed you," he murmured as he traced my jaw with his finger.

"I missed you too. Now, let's get your bag and go home. You look tired," I said pulling him towards the baggage claim. He had black circles under his eyes.

"You look like you need some sleep too, Babe," he pointed out.

"I'm fine, Edward," I brushed it off. I didn't want him to worry. Most nights I couldn't sleep at all, but I never told him that.

"Baby, when was the last time you slept through the night?" he asked turning those gorgeous green eyes on me.

"Uh, a year ago," I admitted as he grabbed his bag.

"Babe, that isn't good for you." He looked very concerned.

"I'm okay, I just have trouble not being able to sleep without you," I told him as we headed out the main exit of the airport.

"I know, Baby. Let's go home and get some sleep. I'm guessing that we have to be at someone's house tomorrow," he groaned.

"We have to be at your Mom and Dad's at 10am," I answered.

"Ugh, I really just want to spend some alone time with my wife in our bed."

"Hey, they've miss you too. And they all have been there for me when I didn't think I could go through the day," I reminded him.

"Ugh, okay. Let's go home," he smirked and I led him to our Camaro. I let him drive because he has better reflexes than me. When we finally made it home, we trudged through the house and made our way upstairs. We made our way to our bed and collapsed with exhaustion, both physical and emotional. Edward stripped down to his boxers and I stripped down to my lace panties and one of his shirts from high school. I turned the lights off and climbed into bed with him. He pulled me tight against his chest and looked me in the eyes longingly.

"I've missed you," I whispered as tears fell down my face.

**EPOV:**

When my girl told me she missed me and started crying again, I didn't care that I was tired and I didn't care what time it was. I wanted to make her happy again. I wanted to take her pain away.

"I love you," I told her as I made love to her. We both needed the reassurance. It wasn't fast love making, it was slow and beautiful. I showed her how much I loved her three times before we finally let sleep find us.

The next morning, I was woken up by the house phone ringing.

"Hello?" I answered groggily.

"Edward!" Alice joyfully screeched.

"Hey, Ali, what do I owe the pleasure to be talking to you at…7:45? Ugh, 7:45, really, Alice? You couldn't let me sleep any longer?" I grumbled.

"I'm actually calling to tell you that Dad got called into the hospital for an emergency, so we decided to do dinner tonight instead," she explained. Oh, that sounded amazing! More sleep!

"When and where?" I asked.

"Mom and Dad's at 6:30," she replied.

"Okay, see you then. I'm going back to sleep."

"Okay, love you!"

"Love you too, Ali," I said hanging up the phone. I put it back on my nightstand and tightened my hold on Bella's waist.

"Edward, is it really time to get up?" she mumbled into my neck.

"No, Baby, Alice called to tell us that we aren't doing breakfast. Dad got called in, so we're doing dinner instead at 6:30."

"Wonderful, now, let's go back to sleep and then we'll christen your new chair," she giggled. We snuggled together and fell back into a peaceful sleep.

I woke up many hours later and realized that Bella was no longer in bed with me. Her spot was cold. She wasn't in our bathroom either. I pulled a pair of flannel pajama pants on and went downstairs. I found Bella sitting on our couch reading a manuscript with a red pen in her hand. She looked so cute in my t-shirt with her hair in a ponytail and her reading glasses on. She was so fucking sexy. I couldn't believe I was the lucky bastard she chose. She moved her legs and I realized she was wearing just panties, no shorts. My newfound discovery made me groaned.

"Oh, sorry, Honey. I didn't see you there," she snickered and patted the couch seat next to her. My erection began to make my pajama pants tighter.

"You're fine, Baby," I said as I sat down and played with them hem of her shirt.

"Let me finish this page and I'll make you some lunch."

"What time is it?" I inquired.

"Uh, I think it's like 1:30," she chuckled.

"Why did you let me sleep so long?" I whined and kissed her neck.

"You looked so peaceful, plus I didn't get up until like one."

"Okay, I wanted to talk to you about something," I admitted. She put the manuscript down on the coffee table and looked at me.

"What's on your mind?" she asked climbing into my lap.

"What do you think about trying for a baby when I get back in six months?" I proposed. She smiled wide.

"That would be amazing! I was actually going to talk to you about that."

"Maybe we should practice, Mrs. Cullen…" I hinted as I sucked on her neck.

"I haven't taken my birth control yet," she sighed and pulled away, heading to the kitchen.

"Baby, don't take it. We could just get a start on our family now, plus you couldn't get pregnant this soon," I told her. Her eyes lit up and she grinned.

"Really?" she asked excitedly.

"Of course, Baby." I pulled her against me. I knew I would do anything to keep that smile on her face.

"Well, then, I'm going to have my way with you, General," she said in a sexy voice and tugged on the waist of my pajama pants.

"Oh, please do. I think you said something about a new chair that needs christening," I reminded her. She led me to the new leather recliner and pushed me down and slid her hands in my pants.

"Oh, someone's excited," she giggled as she took the tip of my cock in her moth. I closed my eyes and threw my head back as she worked up and down my large cock.

"Bella," I moaned. She looked up at me. "I want to come inside of you, Baby," I said close to coming. She nodded and pulled me out of her mouth. I slid her panties down and I could feel the wetness from her pussy. She pulled her shirt off and my hands roamed up her sides and to her boobs. I love those things. I'm a boob and ass man for sure. More specifically, I'm a Bella man. I kicked my pants off and slid her down my aching cock. We both moaned as I hit the end of her. Bella took the lead and worked at her own pace.

"Edward… I'm close," she whimpered.

"Come on my cock, Baby," I huskily said. I moved my hand to her clit and pinched it. I felt her inner walls clamp down and squeeze my cock. I came quickly after she did. She collapsed on top of my chest with me still buried deep inside her.

"I love you," she mumbled against my neck.

"I love you too, Baby," I cooed kissing the top of her head.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: All things Twilight belong to SM**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Family Time**

BPOV:

After our escapades on the chair, we took a shower and had two more rounds of sex. We were now trying to get ready for dinner at his parents' house. Edward wasn't looking forward to it, but his family missed him. We all do when he's gone, and they deserved to see him too.

"Bella, why do I have to wear a damn tie?" he grumbled coming out of our huge closet.

"Because your mom wants everyone to dress up and look nice, now, come here and I'll tie it," I ordered. I tied his light blue silk tie that matched the dress I was going to wear.

"Thank you, Baby. Now, what are you wearing?" he asked. I was still in my lace bra and panties.

"Do you have objections to what I'm wearing?" I playfully pouted.

"Not at all, but if you wear that we won't be leaving this house," he said in a husky tone, pulling my backside against his front. I could feel his erection straining through his pants. He leaned down and nibbled on my ear.

"Edward, we're going to be late if you don't let me get dressed," I reminded him and tried to pull away.

"I don't mind," he chuckled.

"Edward, behave," I reprimanded and slapped his arm. He reluctantly let me go and get dressed. I put on the clingy blue dress that ended mid-thigh. It was a little slutty, but Alice and Rose decided we were going dancing after dinner, even though Edward and I didn't want to. I found a black cropped sweater and put it on. I also found my favorite pair of black pumps that drove my husband crazy. I walked out of our closet. My husband looked so damn sexy. He was wearing black slacks, a black button up, and the blue tie. He turned his eyes on me and whistled.

"Baby, you look so fucking sexy." He wrapped his arms around me and pressed his erection against my ass.

"You don't look too bad yourself; now let's go before we get distracted…" I giggled.

"I don't know what you're talking about, Baby," he said innocently.

"Yeah, yeah, let's go, Soldier." I rolled my eyes and grabbed his hand. I led him downstairs and went out to the garage. Like always, I waited for him to open my door.

Fifteen minutes later, we were pulling into his parents' mile long driveway. Alice's Porsche and Emmett's Jeep were already there which meant everyone was waiting. As soon as we were parked, everyone came out of the house and surrounded my husband. I was so proud of him, but I knew that in less than two weeks I would be saying goodbye to him again. Tears welled up in my eyes and I hurried into the house. I went into the bathroom and looked the door behind me. I don't what I'd do with him and every time he left, my heart went with him.

**EPOV:**

My family surrounded me when I got out of the Camaro. Everyone was hugging me tightly and saying they were happy that I was home. I looked over to Bella for some help, but she wasn't there.

"Do you guys know where Bella is?" I asked them.

"She went in the house," Alice answered. I led everyone into the house and looked around for my wife. I noticed the bathroom door was closed, so I knocked.

"Bella…" I called. I thought I heard sobs.

"Yes, Edward?" She unlocked the door and pulled it open. Her eyes were red and puffy. I closed the door behind me.

"What's wrong, Baby?" I asked her and rubbed the side of her face and wiped her tears away.

"I was just thinking about when you leave again. I'm going to miss you so much," she admitted and let more tears fall.

"I'll miss you too, Baby, but we can do it. I only have six more months then I'm yours forever," I promised.

"Okay, let's get out there before Emmett starts with his teasing," she said pulling me out of the bathroom. I really hope he doesn't tease her when I'm gone.

"Does Emmett tease you while I'm gone?" I asked. If he did, I'm going to be pissed. That was just cruel. She went through enough.

"It's just his way of dealing with it, Edward."

"Baby, what does he tease you about?" I clenched my hand that Bella wasn't holding into a fist.

"Nothing," she replied dismissively.

"Bella, please tell me. If you do, I promise not to hurt him." I wanted to kill my brother for hurting my wife when I'm not there to protect her.

"He just teases me about how we always lock ourselves in the house when you're on leave and that we can't keep our hands to ourselves," she admitted.

"Okay, I'll talk to him about it."

"No, Edward. He'll just get worse, but it's his way of dealing with you being gone. Don't worry about me. I can handle your brother. Plus he does a lot for me when you're gone. I can't tell you how many times I've had to call him to come fix something and he does it as soon as he can," she explained. It killed me that she had to rely on my brother to take care of things I couldn't. Was going into the Army really worth all this pain? Was it worth it seeing Bella's lifeless eyes on Skype? Was it worth seeing her suffer and dwindle away? And the answer was no. God, I wish I would've gotten out earlier. I'm such a fucking asshole for putting her through this. I don't deserve her at all.

"I'm sorry, Baby," I apologized. I'm a horrible husband.

"Do not apologize, Edward Cullen. Don't regret everything you've sacrificed. You've always wanted to go into the military even before I met you. I knew that when I married you. Now, let's go eat. Your mother worked hard," she ordered and pulled me into the dining room. Emmett looked like he was going to tease us and I shot him a look that said shut the fuck up, and he did, real quick.

My dad said grace and then we dug in. My Mom made my favorite, pot roast. It was the best meal I've had in a year. We all talked and laughed, just enjoying each other's company.

"Hey, Bells, how's the new security system?" Emmett asked.

"It's fine," she answered quietly. Uh, what the hell were they talking about?

"What was wrong with the other security system?" I inquired. Bella glared at Emmett.

"Thanks, Em," she huffed and then turned to me. "I, uh, had a little incident last month." What the hell! Why am I just hearing about this now?

"What happened?" I questioned as I pinched the bridge of my nose.

"Someone tried to break in the back door while I was making dinner," she whispered.

"Are you okay? Did they get in? Did you call the cops?" I demanded. I cannot believe Bella didn't tell me!

"I'm fine. No, they didn't get in. Rose and Emmett had just walked in the door and I yelled for him and he came running. And yes, I called the cops. Emmett had the guy pinned on the ground when the cops got there." I was suddenly grateful for my brother. I also contemplated putting a gun in every room and making sure Bella knew where they were. What if Emmett hadn't been there? Fuck, Bella could've been killed!

"Why are you just telling me now?" I probed.

"Because there wasn't anything you could do halfway across the world. Em was there. I stayed with them until everything was fixed and the new system was installed. We can program your finger print and code when we get home."

"I'm sorry I wasn't there to protect you." God, I can fight for my country and protect our freedom, but I can't protect my own wife. I'm such an idiot for leaving so many times.

"It's fine, really. We only have six more months and then I get to keep you forever," she whispered quietly.

"It sounds like you keep saying that to convince yourself," I pointed out.

"I know," she said in a closed voice. I could tell she was trying not to cry again.

"Do you want to go home?" I asked her. We needed time to reconnect.

"Aww! Come on, Eddie! You can't keep yourselves locked up in your house 24/7. Your dick might fall off!" Emmett teased.

"Emmett!" my Mom chastised when Bella stood up and left.

"Fuck you, Em! Seriously, I understand you miss me, but you wake up and go to sleep next to your wife every single day. You don't leave wondering that if you die, will your wife get the note you carry in your pocket. You don't know how it feels to worry about if your wife is safe or not because you aren't there to protect her! You don't know what it feels like to see her through a computer screen with dark circles under her eyes and knowing it's your fault she hasn't sleep in God only knows how long because she has a hard time sleeping without you. None of you know that Bella barely sleeps two hours a night. She doesn't think I know that, but I do. I bet you also don't know that she barely eats. They only time she eats full meals is when you guys are around. You don't know how it feels to worry if your wife is slowly dying because you're not there. So, I'm so fucking sorry that we lock ourselves in our house while I'm on leave, but it's the only time she sleeps through the night and eats three meals a day!" I ranted. After I was done, I realized I was crying. My family just stared at me with shocked expressions. I left the room in a hurry worried about Bella. I found her on the front porch staring at the sky. I began to say something, but she spoke before I could.

"Do you ever look up at the stars and just let your mind wander?" she asked.

"All the time, Baby. I look up at the stars and think about you. Where you are and what you're doing," I answered and sat down behind her pulling her against my chest.

"I'm sorry I got up and left, it was just overwhelming. I understand he doesn't mean anything by it, but he just doesn't understand what we go through."

"I know he doesn't, Baby, but I kind of went off and I think they all have an idea now," I told her.

"I heard you yelling. I'm sorry about that."

"Why are you sorry? It's not your fault at all, Baby. Don't worry your pretty little head about it." I kissed the top of her head and wrapped my arms around her. I couldn't force myself to let go. It was like she was my lifeline and if I let go, I'd sink. My family apologized when we went back in, but we told them we were going home. We needed time with each other before we could focus on other things.

During the rest of my leave, we spent as much time as we could together. My family didn't call or come over. Hopefully they were beginning to understand. As the days went by, my heart broke a little more. I knew I was going to have to leave Bella again. I just had to keep reminding myself it was only six more months; we could survive that, couldn't we?

* * *

**Let me know what you think :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Everything Twilight belongs to SM.**

**Sorry this took so long to update!**

* * *

**C****hapter 3: Surprise**

BPOV:

The dreaded day had come. Edward had to go back to Iraq. He'd only be gone for six more months, but still it killed me to think about him leaving. If anything happened to him I'd die too. I cannot live without him. The day he was being deployed, we didn't talk much about it. He woke me before sunrise to make love to me one last time before getting out of bed and preparing himself for leaving. We didn't say goodbye. We never do. I just told him I'd see him in six months and he pressed his forehead against mine staring into my eyes. I had managed not to cry until I couldn't see him anymore. When he wasn't visible, I collapsed into Carlisle's arms and silently sobbed. I don't know why, but this time seemed hard than all the rest. The pain was almost unbearable. Sometime after my break down, I arrived back home to an empty house. Usually, I put up an effort to be upbeat, but this time I turned into a shell of myself. Edward took my whole being with him and I just went through the motions for everyone else. I never spoke unless someone asked me a direct question. I was pretty much catatonic.

The only time I found joy was when I could see Edward's face on the computer screen or I heard his voice through the phone. He tried to keep me happy with a countdown until he was home, but I just missed him terribly. Edward left October 24th. November passed in a blur. I continued to work, but my passion for it wasn't there anymore. Rose, Alice, and Esme all tried to get me out of this funk, but there was only one person who'd be able to cure it and he was halfway around the world. I know Edward talked to his family and that they told him about me. It was evident through his worried face I saw every time we Skyped. Right before Thanksgiving was when he cracked.

"Bella, please tell me what's bothering you," he begged as tears fell down his face.

"Honestly, Edward, I have no idea. I just miss you something fierce. I don't know why this time feels worse, but it does. It's hard to explain," I confessed.

"I feel the same way, Baby. It's probably just because we know this is the last time I'll be here," he reasoned. It was the only thing that made sense. The week following Thanksgiving, I began feeling extremely nauseous all the time. Every time I would eat, I'd throw up ten minutes later. Some things I couldn't get into my mouth before I got sick. Even though I was puking my guts out, I was starving all the time. I wanted to eat, eat, and eat. After two weeks of this, my stomach looked a little bloated, and Edward put his foot down. If I didn't go to the doctor, he was going to call someone who'd make me.

On my way to the doctor's office, I heard "I'll be Home for Christmas" and instantly burst into tears knowing Edward would be in the middle of a desert on Christmas. I had finally calmed down by the time I had gotten to my doctor's office. Kate Denali was my general doctor that I go to for checkups and when I'm sick. When I was called back, the nurse weighed me and took my temperature. I had lost five pounds, but that could be from the vomiting. The other day, Kate had asked me to get blood drawn so she'd have everything for my appointment and be able to diagnose me.

"Hello, again, Bella," Kate greeted me.

"Hi, Kate," I said and smiled weakly at her.

"So, I have some news for you. I know why you've been so sick," she stated.

"Just lay it on me. God, I hope it isn't bad," I sighed.

"You're pregnant! Congratulations!" she squealed.

"I'm preg-pregnant?" I asked stunned.

"Yes, Bella, roughly seven weeks from the blood and urine samples we took the other day. I suggest you call Carlisle's office and make an appointment," she said sweetly. Carlisle was an OBGYN and the only person Edward trusted to 'touch the goods' as he put it. I was so excited! This is what Edward and I wanted. We wanted a family. It was a Monday and I knew Carlisle was off on Mondays. I decided to give him a call and see if he'd meet me at his office.

"Hello?" Carlisle answered.

"Carlisle, it's Bella. Can you meet me at your office?" I asked.

"Bella, is something wrong, Sweetheart?" he asked worriedly. He knew I had an appointment with Kate today.

"Not really, I just really need you to meet me at your office," I pleaded.

"I'll be there in ten minutes," he replied. After hanging up, I headed towards Carlisle's office. I wouldn't believe I was pregnant until he confirmed it. I was leaning against the side of the Camaro when Carlisle pulled up next to me. He let me into the building and then asked if we should go to an exam room or his office. I told him an exam room and he quirked an eyebrow. Once I was settled, I turned to him.

"Kate thinks I'm pregnant. She said my blood and urine tests say I'm pregnant; I have the lab results if you want them, but I really just need you to confirm it," I whispered. Carlisle grinned from ear to ear and told me we'd try to get a sonogram from my stomach first. I exposed my stomach. I definitely had a small defined bump. Carlisle squirted the cold gel on my stomach and moved the wand around.

"Well, Bella, it seems like you're very pregnant. You're having twins!" he announced and explained to me that they would most likely be identical because they're from the same egg. I cried tears of joy. He printed off a billion pictures for me to hand out. He wrote a prescription of prenatal vitamins and told me he would really like to see me gain some more weight, especially being pregnant with not one baby, but two.

"Do you think Edward will be excited?" I asked in a small voice.

"Sweetheart, he'll be overjoyed," Carlisle smirked. He wiped my stomach off and told me I was right around eight weeks pregnant, which means I got pregnant the night Edward got back to the States. I couldn't believe it, but I soon realized I would have to go through most of this pregnancy by myself. No Edward. This brought a whole new round of tears and sobs.

"Bella, what's wrong? You're supposed to be happy," Carlisle asked bewildered.

"I have to do this stuff without Edward," I whimpered through my sobs. I wanted my husband and this just made it ten times worse.

"Oh, Sweetie, it'll be okay. You still have us," he comforted and rubbed my back.

"I know, but I still want Edward!" I cried and lifted my legs onto the table and wrapped my arms around them.

"Do you want to go home with me?" he asked softly.

"No, and please don't tell Edward. He doesn't need anything else to worry about," I begged.

"I won't, Sweetheart, but you won't be able to hide if for very long," he reminded me. He gave me another hug and we said our goodbyes. I got into the Camaro and drove home. When I got home, I sat in the middle of one of our guest room that would be transformed into a nursery, and just cried. I cried until I couldn't cry anymore. When I was finally exhausted, I called the only person who would just listen and be there for me. He wouldn't ask any questions or try to force me to talk.

"Hello?" he answered.

"Jasper, I need you. Can you come over here?" I asked as my voice cracked.

"Of course, Bella, I'll be there in ten," he said and then hung up. I stayed where I was because I couldn't move.

As I waited, I analyzed everything about the room, and made a list of everything I needed to do. First things first, the wallpaper need to fucking go. Without thinking, I stood up and began tearing down the wallpaper.

"Uh, Bella, is everything okay?" Jasper asked from the doorway. He scared me and made me jump.

"No, it's not, Jazz. My husband is thousands miles away and I'm pregnant, not with one, but two of his babies. I'm going to go through most of this pregnancy by myself. I want to be excited, but I can't. The bad is outweighing the good at the moment. And I don't want to tell Edward because then he has one more thing to fucking deal with," I ranted having to pause to wipe away the tears.

"You're going to be okay," Jazz reassured me and gave me a huge hug.

"When, when will I feel better?" I asked rhetorically. "This is going to be the babies' nursery that I'll have to do by myself, and what if I get a craving? Most women have their significant others go get it, but mine can't. He's busy fighting a war!" I cried. I collapsed into his arms.

"I'm not going to tell you that I understand because I don't, but you're not alone if you don't want to be. I'll help you with the nursery, or if you get a craving call me, and I'll do my best to get it for you," he promised.

"I know you will, Jazz, but it's not your responsibility to take care of me. I'm sorry I'm such a mess. I blame it on the damn pregnancy hormones," I apologized.

"Nothing to be sorry for, Darlin'. You're my little sister, so I will take care of you if Edward can't."

"I know you will, but I wish he was here for it, ya know?" I sighed.

"We all wish he was here, but I really think you need to tell him, Bells," he urged.

"I know, but I just don't want him to have another thing to add to his list of worries at the moment."

"I know you don't, but he knows you were going to the doctor. What are you going to tell him when he asks what she said? That you were perfectly healthy? He'll see straight through that and he'll jump to the worse conclusion possible," Jazz reasoned, and I understood that. I guess by telling him that I'm pregnant will also take away some of his worries… See, that is why I called Jasper. He didn't tell me what to do, but he definitely opened my eyes. I gave him a hug and thanked him for everything before he left. I thought about a lot of things after he left, and I decided that I would definitely tell Edward. I should be excited about this. We wanted this, and I'm sure there will be other pregnancies that he'll be able to experience with me. I knew that it was only a matter of time before I started showing, so I decided to call everyone and share the good news. Everyone was extremely excited, but I told them I wanted to tell Edward in a special way, so if they talked to him not to mention anything. They all agreed and Rose and Alice gave me suggestions of how to tell him and they all had something to do with me being naked… crazy women.

I had decided that I wanted to tell him on Skype so he could see my little baby bump, but the entire week after I found out the only communications were via phone. Their internet connection was down, so I couldn't tell him. After finding out about the babies, I definitely felt livelier again, and I think it had to do with the babies being a part of Edward growing inside of me. I began eating a lot more and I actually slept through some of the nights. On December 13th, I went to the mall to get some Christmas shopping done. As I was walking through the mall, I came across a baby store and I decided to go inside and look around. As I was perusing through newborn clothes, I came across two little outfits that said 'My Daddy is a Soldier' and I knew I absolutely had to have them. I wrapped them as soon as I got home, and decided that I would send it in Edward's care package for Christmas. I thought that I would be able to tell him he was going to be a Daddy today, but the internet was still down, and he could only talk for five minutes. I was very tempted to tell him then, but the care package flashed across my mind. That's how I would tell him. I was going to go to the Post Office the very next day so he would get it as soon as possible.

I was cuddled up with a cup of hot chocolate and a new manuscript when the house phone rang. The house phone rarely ever rang because everyone usually called my cellphone. I set my stuff down on the coffee table and picked up the cordless phone. The number was blocked, and the only person who ever called with a blocked number was Edward. I kind of panicked for a moment before answering the phone. Please don't be bad news. Please don't tell me my Edward is gone. I silently pleaded to God.

"Hello?" I answered in a shaky voice.

"Baby, oh thank god you're okay!" Edward gushed.

"Why did you think something happened to me?" I asked bewildered.

"I've called your cell almost twenty times and you didn't answer. I thought something was terribly wrong because you always answer my calls," he explained. Oh, I might have forgotten it upstairs.

"Shit, Babe, I'm sorry. I forgot it upstairs, and not that I mind, but I thought you wouldn't be able to call me again tonight," I stated confused.

"Well, that was true, but I wanted to see if you got your Christmas present. It should've come today," he said.

"Hmm, I didn't see anything earlier, but I'll go check the front porch." I didn't remember seeing anything on the porch when I pulled into the driveway. I stood up and wrapped a blanket around me as I walked towards our entrance way. After punching my code into the security system, I pulled open the door and flipped on the light. I immediately burst into tears at what I found on my front porch. Edward was standing there with red roses in one hand and a phone in the other.

"Oh my god, oh my god!" I chanted over and over as tears ran down my face. I launched myself at him and he wrapped his arms around my waist. He lifted me up to kiss me fully on the lips.

"Merry early Christmas, Baby," he whispered and brushed my bangs out of my face.

"You're actually here!" I cried and hugged him tighter.

"I'm here to stay, Baby," he murmured and kissed me again. Was he serious! Was he here to stay for good?

"What do you mean to stay? Like stay, stay or stay until after Christmas?" I inquired trying not to get my hopes up.

"Like stay, stay," he told me and then I attacked him with a million kisses.

"Oh my god, oh my god! But how?"

"President wants the training to start after the Holidays, which meant that I got to come home early and I was released with honorable discharge," he admitted with a grin. I couldn't believe he was here! This was absolutely a miracle. Speaking of miracles…

"Um, Edward, I have something to tell you," I admitted and bit my bottom lip.

"What's wrong, Baby? Did something happen? Are you sick again?" he panicked and started feeling my head.

"Nothing's wrong, I just have some news, but first, I want you to open this gift," I told him as I handed him my purchases from earlier. He looked at me warily, but took the box and began to cautiously open it. He looked at the contents and then looked at my stomach.

"You're pregnant?" he excitedly asked. I nodded as tears filled my eyes once again, damn hormones. "Hell yes! We're gonna have a baby!" he shouted and kissed me as passionately as he could. We poured everything we had in that kiss. We broke away gasping for air.

"We aren't just having one baby; we're having two."

"Holy shit!"

"Surprise!" I sheepishly yelled before Edward fell to the floor.

* * *

**Let me know what you think :)**

**-Mik**


End file.
